


I see your face, it's haunting me

by daddycus



Series: Salad Way [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Salad Fingers
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Marjorie is Marjorie from Salad Fingers but i haven't seen it in years so she's OOC, Salad Way is a cross between Gerard Way and Salad Fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycus/pseuds/daddycus
Summary: Salad Way is reeling from his break-up.
Relationships: Salad Way/Marjorie
Series: Salad Way [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780315





	I see your face, it's haunting me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluegrassudontloveme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrassudontloveme/gifts).



_ Petals off the flowers did she ever really love me _

Salad Way sits on a bass speaker, nervously chewing his nails. He's performing his first set since his break-up with Marjorie. His band, My Chemical Romance, has been majorly supportive but there's only so much they can do. He really feels lost without the love of his life. 

_Salad Way feels a tickling sensation and opens his eyes to find his girlfriend, Marjorie, laying on his green, moist chest with her hair in his face. He smiles. How could he ever go another morning without her in his bed, in his arms?_

Salad Way is ripped from his daydream by his bandmate and brother, Mikey, telling him they go on in 5 minutes. He heaves a great big salad-y sigh before hoisting himself off his makeshift seat and taking his place at center stage.

As he steps up to the mic stand, he's hit with another memory. This time, it's how he and Marjorie met. He was playing a gig at a seedy dive and she was sitting at the bar, all smiles and blushes when he made eye contact with her.

He's supposed to be singing the same song tonight. The song he was singing when he first laid eyes on her. 

_ "How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day..." _

He croons out, remembering how she would play this song and dance around the apartment in his salad-y shirt. 

_ "Headlines, breadlines blow my mind-" _

That was her favorite line. He can't do this, what is he thinking? Everything around him reminds him of her and now he's singing her favorite song? Did he honestly think he'd be okay? 

Salad Way rushes backstage and places a salad hand on the wall, supporting himself and his other hand goes to his chest. He's trying to remember how to breath but every time he closes his eyes all he sees is her.

_ Marjorie, i see you, i see you, i see you _

He sings over and over in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is sry.  
> might be more chapters simply because i and only i think it's funny


End file.
